It started with a baby
by pennylane87
Summary: Remy LeBeau has always been a ladies man and Rogue has always been a lonely girl. Both are part of the X-men now and when they get paired up for a school project their lives are turned around. SORRY ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi dear ffiction readers!! This idea was has been dancing around my head for a couple of days now, but I just wasn't sure of posting it. Initially, I intended it to be part of my one-shot series, but then it just began to have like 'it's own life' so I decided to give it a chance to become more, a fic of it's own with more than just one chapter. So, I hope I'm not wrong... This will be a pure fun and love story, no drama, no angst (since I believe my other fics already have it) more like a break from plots like the ones at Revenge or Never Again. Anyway, I truly hope you enjoy it, since that will be the main reason to continue it... I clearly got the name from the first line of Juno (one of my absolute fav movies!)

Scenario: This is set after the series finale. Gambit, Colossus and Pyro are part of the X-men now. Jean and Scott are attending college, while the rest of the X-kids -including new members Gambit and Pyro- are back at Bayville High, if you're wondering why Colossus isn't well he went back to Russia -with Xavier's permission- to find his sister (he's not going to appear). Wanda, Lance and Pietro are still part of the BOM together with Toad and the Blob and Magneto is gone.

Plot: Remy LeBeau has always been a ladiesman and Rogue has always been a lonely girl. Living together as part of Charles Xavier's X-men they'll find that they need each other more than they like to admit... and when they get paired up for a school project their lives are turned around.

A/N: _italics_ are from thoughts and French words.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, all X-men are Marvel's.

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1.**

Sitting at her desk at the back of the classroom, Rogue was listening to the teacher without paying attention. With her head leaning on her hand, she was looking through the window, staring at the cheerleaders rehearse. It was quarter past 11:00 on a Monday morning and she was hungry. She hated to admit it but she found the preppy girls number more amusing than her economics class, especially since her friend, roommate and teammate Katherine Pryde was one of the cheerleaders she was staring at. In Rogue's eyes now that Jean was in college, little Kitty Pryde was filling the redhead's shoes pretty well.

She heard the teacher's mumbling and some laughs, to which again she didn't pay attention. It wasn't until she heard a baby's crying that she turned around to the teacher and her eyes widened stunned.

"What the heck?" Rogue mumbled.

Miss Green was holding one of those 'Baby, think over' dolls and explaining to the class how they would be embarked into a 'realistic' parental live. All kids were going to be paired up into twos and spent a week as a married -or unmarried- couple with a child, with different socioeconomic backgrounds. Thus they would learn the responsibilities that bringing a child into the world really meant and so rethink their sexual intercourses and be aware of the importance of using protection.

Rogue couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Miss Green's words. God she sounded like a cheap version of Dr. Phil or a 60's sex education pamphlet.

"I'm sorry Rogue," Miss Green said making all the students turn into Rogue's direction. This has to be what being at a Holy Inquisition trial felt like, but instead of tonsured heads and heavy robes Rogue was at the mercy of a bunch of annoying 'Abercrombie' teenagers. "Is there anything you want to say? Any suggestion? Since you're clearly finding the exercise somehow funny."

"Ah- ah," Rogue stammered at the discomforting whispering glares. "Ah'm not, Miss Green, sorry Ah was…"

"Offering you to be the first paired off?" Miss Green asked with a sarcastic smile, and before Rogue could say anything she was sentenced to death. "That's very nice of you. Rogue you and…" Miss Green cast her eyes over the classroom and said. "Mr. LeBeau, are a young married couple. He works at an advertising agency, while you on the other hand had to put aside your own career as an art historian and your work at a very prestigious museum in order to take care of the baby, because your husband doesn't like nannies."

Rogue turned around to see Remy assuming, however, the kind of look her eyes were about to meet. There he was, with his left arm over the chair back and that stupid smirk that bothered yet delighted Rogue since the day she met him. Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance. Unlike Remy, she clearly wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Rogue tried to complain and ask her teacher for another partner but Miss Green was already pairing off other students.

"Allerdyce," the teacher said addressing the Australian boy next to Rogue. "You and Miss Maximoff are a worker couple. She's the editor of a local music magazine, while you are a freelance photographer. Your jobs give you enough spare time to raise your kid at a home-loving environment, but you frequently have to deal with money problems."

Looking at Wanda's reaction, Rogue couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend and even somehow lucky. At least she wasn't going to deal with that lunatic pyromaniac. Rogue was sure by Wanda's face that the so-called Scarlet Witch was fighting the desire of blowing Miss Green's head off. So, on second thought being 'married' to Remy didn't seem that bad.

"Ah don't have many options, though," Rogue said to herself trying to deal with the idea of having the Cajun as a 'husband'. "At least he's a mutant and not one of Duncan's idiotic disciples," and just then Rogue heard Remy saying in a low voice. "_Alors_, when's de honeymoon, Mrs. LeBeau?"

"Agh," Rogue sighed hiding her head in her hands.

"Keith," Miss Green kept going. "You and Claire are a tremendously rich and unhappy married couple. You run a big company and don't have as much time as you'd like for your wife and your kid. Miss Claire on the other hand, has an affair with one of your colleagues. Still your baby is your priority so divorce is off the table."

"Whore in real life, whore in this charade." Wanda said in a not very low voice, making Rogue, Remy and John chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure the sheila is already banging Keith,"

"Yeah and the entire football team," Wanda added.

The comments didn't pass unnoticed to Claire, who turned around and gave Remy a mischievous look. "Uhm so bad, I would enjoyed being your wife Remy," the girl said leaning a little forward giving Remy and everyone around a major look of her cleavage. "And, trust me… I'm pretty sure you'd too," she said with a wink.

Remy didn't say a word but still smiled back and Wanda noticed how much it bothered Rogue. No matter how many times the southern belle denied it, Wanda was sure of Rogue's feelings for Gambit and she was more than sure of Gambit's feelings for Rogue, those two were so meant for each other, so Wanda couldn't get the point of the constant denial. Maybe this little assignment could bring them to their senses once and for all.

"Hey tramp!" Wanda said. "Don't you dare… move your sorry ass back to that stupid husband of you, Remy here is Rogue's husband."

"Hahaha, come on Wanda," Claire answered. "This is just some stupid chore… Remy is as single as always, which reminds me," Claire turned to Remy. "Are you free tonight, I was wondering that maybe you and me… my parents are out of town you know."

"Claire," Remy said stroking her hair and looking continuously at Rogue. Claire was clearly making him uncomfortable but much to his dismay Rogue chose to ignore him. "I'm not sure _petite_…"

"Don't you hear the man?" Wanda said. "He's not interested, which doesn't surprise me."

"And don't you hear me? Stupid witch," Claire said giving Wanda the stink eye. "This ain't none of your damn business… and please, who could be crazy enough to ever marry Rogue? I mean look at her."

That was it Remy had enough of that vixen.

"Claire cut it off," Remy said in an angered voice. "Didn' y'r _mère_ taught y' to shut up!"

Rogue, Wanda and John turned to look at Remy. Clearly none of them expected that kind of reaction from him. Even Claire was shocked.

"Remy, come on," the bleached-blond hair girl said. "I was just kidding… I don't hate mutants or anything. I know you're one too," she tried to grab his hand but Remy removed it from the desk. His eyes were glowing. He was furious. "She's just nothing special, even for a mutant… whereas you,"

"Listen to _moi_ Claire," Remy said cutting her off. "She's more dan special, so don' y' ever dare to talk 'bout her again, _d'accord_."

"But I- I,"

"_Et pour ton information_… I would."

"What?" Claire asked confused. Wanda on the other hand smiled. She was perfectly aware what he was talking about. Yes, maybe this entire baby thing wasn't such a bad idea.

"I would marry her," Remy said dead serious, turning his face to look at Rogue, whose eyes widened at his words. They stayed like that for a while, his eyes locked on hers with an expression that stopped her heart.

A moment later, the bell rang.

"Ok kids," Miss Green voice brought them back to reality. "Class dismissed. Don't forget to pick your baby! And remember each baby has a wireless ID that will track every movement and reaction. So by the end of the week I'll know how good or bad you take care of it. You hit it, you abuse it or you forget to feed it, I'll know… and I'll fail you."

Rogue 'picked up' her baby from Miss Green desk and ran towards Gambit who had already left the classroom -apparently not very interested in the whole baby thing- she heard Wanda calling her name but didn't respond, she would catch her up later, now she wanted to catch Gambit before her next class.

"Remy?" Rogue said while her Cajun teammate took his History book out from his locker.

"_Oui_?" he said without looking at her, apparently quite interested in the depths of his locker. Once he turned around the baby on Rogue's arms caught his attention. "Oh dat, right! _Je suis desole_ Rogue I forgot about de _bébé_." He said. "See, today I was supposed to give Mr. Meyers dis paper about French Revolution and I-"

"Ah know," Rogue said holding the baby in one hand and his History paper in the other. "Yah forgot it under yahr chair." She handed him the stapled sheets.

"_Dieu_," Remy let out a relax sigh. "_Merci beaucoup_."

"And Remy," Rogue said now holding the baby in both arms and lowering her gaze. "Ah wanted to thank yah… yah know for shutting that Claire bitch up before and,"

Remy noticed her hesitance and after closing his locker he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards him. "Don' _chère_, y' have not'ing to t'ank _moi_ for… besides, I would do it again." Rogue smiled and Remy smiled back.

"Look I've to go, _mais_ I'll catch y' later _d'accord_?" Remy nodded at the baby again and chuckled. "It seems we need to talk t'ings down, _hein_?"

"Yeah," Rogue smiled at the baby doll in her arms. "Ah guess so."

"_Bien_, see y' later."

"What was that?" Wanda asked with a bemused expression on her face. She was standing behind Rogue and has witnessed the entire thing.

"What was what?" Rogue asked passing her friend.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I know you do Rogue." Wanda caught her friend and holding her baby in one arm she poked Rogue's shoulder in some attempt to intimidate her friend. "Am I wrong or wasn't that Remy LeBeau talking right into your face, holding your chin in his hand?"

"So what?" Rogue asked. "Ah was just thanking him for shutting that Claire bitch up."

"Just for that, huh?"

"Yes, just for that Wanda," Rogue said as she and Wanda Maximoff entered another classroom. "Ah don't see what's wrong, Ah would do it for anyone!"

"Yeah anyone," Wanda said in a mocking tone. "Even Fred!"

"Don't be silly, yah know what Ah mean," Rogue said. "Gambit is a mutant, and he did that because Ah'm one too."

Wanda let out a loud laugh. "Jeez Rogue come on! Do you even believe what you've just said?"

"…" Rogue gave Wanda her best _'I don't know what you're talking about'_ look. But still Wanda didn't buy it.

"So if, I don't know… let's say my brother Pietro had said the exact same thing to Claire, you'd run after him and all?"

"Ah don't know, maybe."

"Rogue admit it," Wanda continued as both girls took their places. "You did it because it was Gambit! You don't like to be touched and yet there you were enjoying every moment he held your chin in his hand."

"Again Wans, Ah don't know what yah're talking about!"

"Don't you huh, then why are you blushing?" Wanda said. "And don't you dare to deny you didn't enjoy the feeling of his hand on your face! You're easier to read than an open book Rogue!"

"Silence back there please, we're about to begin," came the voice from Miss. Carr, their Literature teacher.

It was incredible how much Rogue insisted on denying her evident attraction to the man best known as Gambit. Even after months of having him and the other two former Acolytes -John and Piotr- as part of the X-team, Rogue acted different when he was around her. Her stubbornness may fool Kitty, Kurt or even Scott but not Wanda. And the Scarlet Witch was sure the Cajun thief's feelings for the Southerner went beyond just a physical attraction.

**…**

"So, let me see if I get it," Kitty Pryde said looking attentively at the baby boy doll seated next to Rogue. "You're like suppose to be real married couples with a baby and all?"

"Yeah," Rogue said as she took the tomato out of her sandwich. "Something like that."

"And," Kitty continued. "You're Remy's wife!" she chuckled almost choking on her ice-tea. "I can't believe it, I mean like what are the odds, right?" she glanced at Wanda who was sitting in front of Rogue, with a baby girl doll in her arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rogue asked lifting her eyes from her cheese sandwich.

"I- nothing Rogue," Kitty mumbled. "So, you and John huh?" The brunette said addressing Wanda.

"Ain't that wonderful?" Wanda said sarcastically. "I'm John Allerdyce's wife!"

Rogue burst into laughter. "Gawd Wans, I haven't really thought about it… you and Pyro!! If Ah were yah, Ah wouldn't leave the baby alone with him, who knows, he could burn it!"

"Jeez Rogue!" Kitty said horrified. "It's a doll but… it's still a baby!" Wanda and Rogue laughed at the brunette motherly tenderness.

"Well missy," Wanda replied pointing her fork at Rogue's face. "At least I don't have to worry about my baby grow into a ridiculous womanizer thief with a bad taste in fashion!"

"Bad taste in fashion?" Rogue laughed. "Gawd Wans listen to yahrself! Besides Ah don't think Rem- Gambit has a bad taste in fashion, he dresses…" -_absolutely sexy/it doesn't matters what he wears because all fits his amazingly hot body perfectly_- Rogue got so lost in her train of thought that she didn't realize Wanda and Kitty were staring at her. "He dresses ok," Rogue cursed herself for her clumsiness, which on the other hand Wanda and Kitty just ignored.

"Two words Ro," Wanda held up her hand making a number two with her fingers. "Trench-coat!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a sigh ignoring her friend.

"So, speaking of the devil," Kitty said nodding at the two men approaching their table.

"_Bonjour ma chère_," Remy said taking a sit next to Rogue and putting his arm around her shoulders. "How's _ma belle_ wife doing?"

"First of all, how many times do Ah have to ask yah don't call meh _chère_," Rogue said getting rid of his grip. "Second, Ah'm not yah'r wife Swamp Rat, so don't yah call meh that again!"

_The girl loved to fake her attraction for him in public_, Wanda thought.

"_Ma belle_, yah are indeed Remy's wife till next week," he said taking the chocolate cake from her lunch tray.

"Hey," Rogue said. "Ah was saving that for last!"

"I can share it with y' _mon ange_… y' know, now we have to," Remy said holding the fork in front of her mouth. "I took y' Rogue… for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death so us part."

"Well," Rogue said poking his chest reproachfully. "If yah keep this nonsense death will be parting us sooner than yah think!"

"Oh c'mon _chère_," Remy said with the mouth full of cake. "It's for de sake of de _bébé_."

"That doesn't mean yah have to fall for it… Agh, Ah lost mah appetite." She sighed as she stood from the table and grabbed her tray. "See yah later Wans."

"I should go too, I'm like totally late for my class," Kitty took the opportunity to leave. She was already late for her chemistry class, which was her favorite since her lab partner was none other than Lance Alvers, that Brotherhood boy with which recently she had become AGAIN romantically involved. "Catch you later."

Once Rogue was out of sight, Wanda gave Remy a dead glare.

"_Qoui_?"

"I can't believe it Gambit!" Wanda said ignoring John's attempts to catch her attention. "This could be the best opportunity to finally get her and here you're spoiling it with your cheesy ways."

"I do not have cheesy ways!" Remy said throwing John a _'shut up'_ glare before he could say anything.

"Yes, you do."

"So what if I do," Remy said waving his hands. "_Femmes_ love _mon_ ways."

"I know, and believe me I don't get it," Wanda said with a chuckle. "But that's not the point, the point is, Rogue isn't any 'femme'… she's not like the morons you date. And prove me if I'm wrong, but from your recently reaction in class I do believe you think that too."

"…" Remy didn't say anything.

"That girl is quite unique Remy, and…" Wanda let out a deep sigh. "I don't know why the hell I'm telling you this but- look she's my friend and I hate to see her like that, alone and downcast. She deserves to be happy and don't ask me why, because I clearly don't understand it, but she sees something in you. So stop being a jerk and be like the Remy who stood up for her in class, believe me that's the one she likes." With that the mutant girl known as the Scarlet Witch stood up and walked towards the main building.

"_Mon Dieu_," Remy said still shocked. "Dat was… something- I can't believe dat."

"Yeah," John answered absentminded. "That sheila really is something…"

"I know," Remy said without turning to look at him. "I've always like her, since dat day I gave her dat charged card, _mais_… I saw her more like a challenge, de _fille_ who likes to play hard to catch, _et_…"

"Yes, can't believe she's Pietro's sister… she must got her mother looks! Damn she's hot!"

"_Qoui_? John what the hell are you talking about?" Remy frowned.

"What?" John shook his head. "Wan- Rogue I was talking about Rogue? What were you talking about?"

"_Mon Dieu_ John," Remy shighed. "Just ask her out, plain and simple. You've been drooling for de _fille_ since we worked for her _père_!"

"I'm not sure," John stroke his orangish hair. "She- she's tough mate, I'm a little afraid of her! Doesn't the name Scarlet Witch tell you anything?"

"Do as y' like, _mais_ listen to _moi_," Remy said as a grin spread on his face. "By de end of all dis _bébé_ t'ing Rogue will be mine!"

"What?" John laughed. "C'mon mate listen to yourself… you're nuts. The girl completely ignores you. Even if what Wanda said is true you'll need months before Rogue dates you or something…"

"I just need a week."

"Yeah right," John chuckled. "Don't you heard her mate, she's not that much into you. She stood and left, so why are you so sure?"

"Oh trust _moi mon ami_, I'm." Remy smiled.

A good gambler always has a card up his sleeve. And if Remy LeBeau was good at something it was at gambling. Call it a defiance, but Wanda's words had encouraged Remy to get what he wanted and what he had always wanted was Rogue. So place your bets and raise your stakes because Gambit was truly interested in the girl, and that, combined with his reputation as a gambler who never lost, was more than enough for him to get his own way.

_XXXX_

So??? liked it, hated it??? let me know, please don't forget to review :D

xoxo  
~pennylane~


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all of you who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert list, and especially to those (unregistered) readers whom I can't reply personally, thank you!!! I know I promised fun and no drama, but well let's say Rogue panics a little in this chap, but don't worry she's just carried away a little by the whole baby situation, no big thing. I would like to take this opportunity to tell you about a fanlisting **The Real Rogue** told me about, created by a girl from SuperHeroHype and (obviously) dedicated to Gambit/Kitsch, so take a look and join: elfae (dot) com/gambit/index (dot) php

Hope you like it, enjoy :D

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 2.**

"And what did Wanda say?" Kitty Pryde asked sitting at the kitchen table next to Rogue. "Is she like going to move here or what?"

"No," Rogue answered as she put a spoon into the ice cream pint in front of her. "She told meh she's going to think about it, but Ah don't believe she's going to accept mah offer. Yah know how many times Ah've asked before."

"I know but, this is different, she's not joining the team or anything, it's a school project. She's supposed to be married to John and well, he's an X-man now and…"

"Forget it Kit," Rogue said a little disappointed. "She's not going to do it. Besides, the rest of the kids live with their parents… the fact that Ah live in the same house that 'the father of mah kid' is because well yah know."

"Well," Kitty said smiling and licking the chocolate from the corner of her mouth. "Considerate yourself lucky then."

"Ah wouldn't be that sure," Rogue said before both girls burst into laugh, which 'awoke' the baby doll who began to cry. "See where's Gambit when Ah need him?"

"Right behind y' _mon amour_," Remy said entering the kitchen. "Why is _mon enfant_ crying?"

"Ah don't know maybe he's hungry," Rogue said lifting the baby of the chair. "Or he needs a clean dipper, what the hell am Ah suppose to know."

"Tell y' what," Remy said taking the baby from her arms and grabbing Rogue's gloved hand. "What if y', de _bébé_ and _moi_ go out for a stroll?"

"Gambit," Rogue tryied to release her hand from his grip. "Stop acting like we were a couple or something, we're not! This is just a school project, and talking about school Ah've homework to do so _'I'll tell y' what'_," she said mimicking his drawl. "Ah'll go to mah room to do the rest of mah homework while yah and little Etienne here take a stroll!"

"Oh _ma chère_," Remy said holding the baby in one hand while his one pulled Rogue closer to him. "Y' gave _notre fils_ a name… _mon_ middle name!"

"Well," Rogue smiled, cursing herself for showing weakness before him. "Ah didn't want to call him baby so Ah gave him a name, it's a boy and..."

"And?" Remy asked seductively.

"And, that's all," Rogue said before leaving the kitchen.

"Well," Kitty giggled after witnessing the entire scene. "If I didn't know you better, I'd swear you two had something going on."

"Oh trust _moi chaton,_ I'm more dan willing..." Gambit said almost in a whisper with the baby in his arms before leaving the kitchen himself.

**...**

Once Rogue was in her room 'doing her homework' she noticed Gambit walking through the Institute lawns. The light breeze swept his -now longer- loose hair and the brown trench coat he was wearing. Rogue couldn't help but laugh as she remembered Wanda's words about his 'taste in fashion'; truth was she didn't dislike it. Heck, the boy could be wearing a potato sack tied together with a piece of string and still look gorgeous, it wasn't what he wore but how he wore it, and Remy LeBeau had quite a unique style.

"Focus girl," Jean Grey psyche's voice said. "You have to finish this paper if you don't want to fail History." Yes, the History paper that was her priority now, not a hot-slender-tall-sexy-well built man... damn she was drooling again!

"Cut it off Rogue," she said hiding her head in her hands. "Focus, just like Jean said!"

Truth was it's hard to think about Civil War when the Cajun thief was leaning against the big oak tree right in front her window.

"What a coincidence!" Rogue said. "Among all the places in the Institute... Ah'm sure he's doing it on purpose." She said as she look through the window and saw Remy looking back at her, a smile on his face. "Annoying and unbearable Swamp Rat!"

Still fighting the feeling of looking out the window again, her cell phone rang. Rogue looked at the little lighted screen, and answered. It was Wanda.

"Hi Wans, what's up?" Rogue asked.

"He's driving me crazy Rogue!" Wanda screamed, forcing Rogue to put the phone some far away. "I mean it, if anything happens I will not be held responsible."

"Haha," Rogue laughed at her hysterical friend. "Ah guess yah're not talking about the baby."

"You know what I mean," Wanda managed to say in a more calmed voice. "I'm talking about your crazy Australian team mate... God Rogue, he has already named the baby!"

"Ah don't see why he shouldn't," Rogue said teasing Wanda. "Ah named mine."

"Yeah well," Wanda took a deep breath before burst into crazy laughter. "He named her Kylie... you know after Kylie Minogue, since she's Australian and, as I have just found out John's number one guilty pleasure."

"NO!" Rogue's eyes widened and laughed hard. "Yah've got to be kidding!"

"No, I'm not! He even sang one of her songs to me... _Come into my world_, which is now stuck right in my brain, thank you very much!" Wanda sighed. "Anyway... I needed to let off some steam. So you said you named your baby?"

"Yes, Ah did."

"And?" Wanda asked interested. "What's his name?"

"Etienne." Rogue answered happily.

"Etienne?" Wanda asked confused before making a disgusted sound. "Ugh!"

"Well," Rogue explained. "It's Remy's middle name and..."

"Oh my!" Wanda cut her friend off and chuckled. "I'd heard about babies bringing a couple together but ain't this fast!"

"Shut up Wanda." Rogue replied annoyed.

"Come on Rogue, you're enjoying this project."

"Whatever," Rogue ignored her friend. "Ah'm going to hang up if yah insist with this insanity!"

"Hey, I was just kidding. Or..." -here we go again- Rogue thought. "Maybe I wasn't, trust me Rogue, you and Remy have unfinished business!" Wanda said in a mischievous voice.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Rogue said with a frown.

"Whatever you want," Wanda said back. "It's my opinion, take it as you want, it's just my experience and knowledge on the topic."

"Wanda?"

"As I said you on the hallways this morning, don't act like you don't know what am I talking about, I know you do Rogue!"

"Come on Wanda," Rogue finally gave up and sighed. "Do yah really think that can be possible?"

"I don't see why not."

"Come on, do you really believed him? The things he said to Claire."

"Well, as a matter of fact I did."

"Ah can't help but think he's just... playing with meh."

Talking over things for the first time with Wanda wasn't easy, but Rogue felt the urgency to do it. Wanda was right, she liked Remy and cared about him, but years of being insecure and afraid of her power had made her reluctant to anyone who showed any kind of interest in her. To trust Wanda, Logan, Kitty and Kurt was quite an achievement. And now here he was. Gambit, who seemed to be somehow unafraid of her powers, always invading her personal space, coming closer than anyone else, grabbing her gloved hands with no hesitance, and unlike the rest of her teammates making physical contact with her fearless. Yes, Gambit was quite unique.

"Ah don't know Wans," Rogue insisted. "He's a thief, and a gambler."

"And an X-man! Come on Rogue he could have just gone after my father left them but he joined the X-men and he did it for you, or are you going to believe otherwise."

"Wait, Ah'm not finish." Rogue stated. "Ah like him ok! But he's the kind of guy that loves a challenge and- and, that's what Ah'm to him, or do yah really think he's going to fall for meh? A girl he cannot touch! Be real Wans how much could that last? He'll be cheating on meh the moment he realizes Ah can't give him what he needs... what any other girl can give him."

"Rogue please!" Wanda wasn't sure if she was angry or about to laugh, either way she mentally reminded herself to punch Rogue right on the face tomorrow at school if she continued with this. "Are you listening to yourself? The bunch of bullshit you're saying?" Wanda sighed. "I can't believe you girl, have more faith in you! He likes you, he cares for you, heck I maybe think he's in love with you."

"..." Rogue didn't say a thing.

"Have you seen how he looks at you?" Wanda let out a faint laugh. "It's the most obvious thing in the world, you're like his treasure on earth. So you have nothing to worry about!"

"Wanda?" Rogue asked still a little bemused about this 'new Wanda'. "Have yah dumped meh for Kitty?"

"Bite me Rogue!" Wanda said and both girls burst into laughs. "Anyway, see you tomorrow. Gotta go now, I've a baby to watch over, mmm wait I've two babies to watch over."

"Take care," Rogue said to her friend. "Hey Wans, Is John going to stay over?"

"Yeah right, over my dead body!" Wanda said and a wicked smile spread over Rogue's face. It was too great a big opportunity to let it pass.

"Or... over yahr body!" She laughed. "Oh John, John! Your sex is on fire!"

"Ugh Rogue! You're spending a lot time with that kinky Cajun! Speaking of... are you going to give up on him?"

"That's enough Wans, see you tomorrow." Rogue said hanging up the phone before Wanda could say anything else.

Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes trying to relax her mind. It has been too much 'Remy-talking'. Rogue closed her History book and shook her head; no matter how hard she tried no to think about him, she just couldn't especially having part of his psyche inside her own mind.

Lately the sessions with the Professor Charles had truly begun to help Rogue. The man even had nothing but good expectations regarding the total control of her mind and the psyches inside it. The control of her bare skin contact was other thing and to calm Rogue's disappointment the Professor insisted on telling her that it was the next step. She just had to be calm and focus and things will come by themselves.

Still confused, Rogue look out the window and caught Remy lighting up a cigarette, she looked for the baby, which he'd just left on a bench? By his own? That was it. She ran out of the house like a furious crazy mother.

"Gambit!" Rogue screamed as soon as she left the house, "What the hell are yah doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Remy said raising both of his arms in surrender. "I'm taking care of _mon enfant_!"

"Sure by smoking next to him and leaving him by his own on the bench!" Rogue said walking towards the seated baby. "Which by the way is way too big for him."

"_Dieu_ _ma chère_ relax," Remy said throwing away his cigarette. "It's just a doll!"

"Maybe," Rogue said taking the baby in her arms. "But is mah Economics grade too. Gawd, he could have fallen."

"_Mais_ he didn't," Remy said placing his hand on her shoulder in order to relax her. "C'mon _chère_ Remy is a _tres magnifique père_."

"Yeah sure, who taught yah?" Rogue asked now holding the baby in her arms and pushing his hand away. "Yahr father? The great Jean-Luc LeBeau, Master of the Thieves Guild? The one who kicked yah out for not marrying some stupid bimbo?"

Remy couldn't believe his ears. What the hell had happened to _his_ Rogue, the nice girl from before? The one who thanked him at school for the entire Claire thing, the one who named the baby doll?

"_Quoi_? How dare y'?" He asked defiantly. "At least I've a _père_, dat's more dan y' have... am I wrong?"

"Don't yah dare!" Rogue faced him. "Yah don't know a shit about meh!"

"_Et_ y' don' know a shit 'bout _moi petite_!" Remy said back.

"Yah can't change, yah're never gonna!" Rogue let out an angry sigh, tightening her grip on the doll in her arms.

"Who said dat?" Remy asked mockingly. "Some of de voices trapped inside y'r little mind? Y'- y'- y' sick girl!" He was pushing it.

"A sick girl who would never ever consider to have a baby with yah anyway!"

"As if y' could," Remy said caressing her head and then grabbing the baby doll's plastic hand. "Y may never be able to have a _bébé_ so t'ink about buying one of dis." That's it; he had gone too far.

"Ah- Ah hate yah!" She said in a lower voice as tears began to glitter in her eyes. Her lips trembled and he could notice the pain his words had caused her. Without saying anything else, Rogue turned around and ran towards the house.

"_Merde_! Rogue- Rogue, wait!" Remy said as he ran behind her.

**...**

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as he saw a crying Rogue followed by Remy entering the house.

"Why should I know," Sam answered. "It seems this baby thing is way more crazy than I though!"

"I tell you what, those two are so madly in love with each other," Bobby and Sam gave Tabitha incredulous looks. The girl chuckled and added. "Of course you haven't realize it, you're just two silly boys… I mean look at all that passion! She's totally crazy for him, however I can't blame her, he's so hot, and he's completely head over heels about her… He's the ultimate bad boy and she's the perfect tough innocent girl. Trust me, all that held back passion is going to explode loud and hard."

Bobby and Sam exchanged looks and then stare at Tabitha before burst into a crazy laugher. The blond girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stupid boys."

**...**

Remy groaned as she closed her door in his face. However, he felt he deserved it. He had been way too stupid, and nothing more. He knew Rogue has said pretty ugly stuff too, but hell, who was he to blame her? He felt frustrated, to make any move forward with this girl was more than impossible. Still, he was going to fight for her. Of course, things were easier said than done. He stayed there, knocking at her door for what it felt like and eternity. But she never opened it.

Finally he sighed and walked away. Kitty was back from her date with Lance and found him by her door.

"Gambit?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Good night _chaton_..."

"Wait," she called him back. "What happened?"

"I'm an idiot, dat happened..." Remy sighed deeply. "Could y' tell her I'm sorry." And with that Remy walked towards his room. Leaving a confused Kitty Pryde behind.

Not able to sleep Remy went to the kitchen and waited until the whole house went silent. He had no idea what happened before, but he felt guilty for it. At some point she would have to talk to him and he'll be waiting.

"_Merde_ Rogue, what have y' done to _moi_..." Remy said to himself as he stroke his hair.

**...**

A couple of hours later the baby's crying filled the entire institute. Curses and groans together with shouts of _'Shut him up Rogue'_ or _'I have school tomorrow'_ forced Rogue to get up from her bed and practically ran towards the improvised cradle. Lifting the baby, she cradled him in her arms and shushed him.

"C'mon," she said. "Be a good boy and sleep!"

"Rogue," Kitty mumbled in annoyance. "I like you and your baby but if you don't get him to sleep then leave the room, I've this Calculus exam tomorrow and I want to get some sleep!"

"Yeah, sorry Kit," Rogue said as she put her sleepers on and scurried into kitchen.

Rogue made herself a cup of tea while lulling the baby to sleep. She was about to pour the boiling water into the cup when she heard someone behind her back. She looked around and found Remy LeBeau staring at her. She looked up at him in shock and felt her mouth go dry. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Remy spoke.

"_Chére_," he said. "Please, I'm sorry... I didn' mean dat."

"No, Remy don't" she answered before he could say anything else. "Ah'm sorry, it's all mah fault... Ah should never said those things to yah, Ah mean meh amongst all of us should know it better. Ah'm sorry Remy, it was just that... Ah was talking with Wanda before and-"

"_Et_ what petite?" Remy cut her off and walked towards her shortening the distance between them.

"About what Claire said to meh and- and ah told her that yah could never feel anything for someone like meh..." Rogue lowered her eyes unable to hold his gaze.

"_Mon Dieu_, Rogue." She felt his strong arms wrapping tightly around her body.

"Ah mean look at meh Remy," she said as she pushed away from his body. "Yah can't touch me without risking yahr life, yet yah keep staring at me with those eyes and all Ah could think about is yah-" she let out a deep sigh. "But then Ah realize, Ah can't give yah anything, ah can't do this to yah…"

"Rogue, y' have already done it," Remy smiled at her frown. "Y' have driven dis Cajun crazy… _et_ I'm pretty sure you noticed it." He chuckled wrapping his arms around her tiny waist again and bringing one hand up to toy with the loose strands of white hair. "I've never said dese kind of t'ings to a girl before, just because... I haven' care for anyone before."

"But still," Rogue said, trying to pull away

"_Chère_, shut up!" Remy said curling the delicate strand around his finger and brushing the edge of her jaw before he cupped her chin, tilting her face up to his. "We need to get some sleep, dis _bébé_ is already drivin' us crazy _et_ is just de first day!"

Remy let Rogue go and pick the baby from the kitchen table were she had sit him down before. Seeing Rogue as he took the baby in her arms and cuddle him was something that amazed him. Turning around she found him staring at her with a quite lovely foolish smile.

"What are yah starring at?" Rogue asked.

"Y' _ma belle_," Remy smirked. "Y' truly are de most _belle mère_ I've ever seen."

"Well, Ah'm sorry," she answered in a sarcastic tone. "Ah was asleep, so forgive meh if Ah'm not dressed in mah fanciest clothes!"

"_Petite_," Remy smiled for seeing 'his' Rogue back. "Dat just happens to be _mon_ favorite pajamas! Y' look _absolument magnifique_."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She was wearing a pair of striped capri pajama pants, a purple tank and a black hoodie. "Whatever Swamp Rat."

"It's true," He said walking towards the counter next to her. "I was just t'inking..."

"What? That yah could have yahr laugh at meh and mah evident failure as a mother?"

"Of course not," Remy said looking at the baby doll in her arms, as he decided not to tell her what he was really thinking about. "I'm here to help y' _chère_, we're in dis together, remember?"

Rogue gave him a faint smile.

"And I'm not talking just bout de _bébé_."

"Ah'm sorry Remy... for before." Rogue said again.

He shushed her placing his gloved fingers over her lips. "It's ok _chère_, not harm done, _hein_? We both said t'ings we're sorry for... so, let's call it an even, _d'accord_?" He said taking the baby from her arms and staring at him, it was amazing how a little piece of plastic could cause so many things in just one night. _Merde_, Remy said to himself 14 days to go. He looked at Rogue and asked. "How do I look?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she smiled at him. "Terrified and confused, like a real first-time dad must look, Ah guess."

Remy smiled back and walked towards the kitchen door. "C'mon," he said putting his arm around Rogue's shoulders. "Let's go to bed." Rogue nodded and cuddled against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"Just _une question_," Remy said while they went upstairs. "Since we're married, is dere any chance we're going to share a bed now? Y' still own _moi_ de honey moon Mrs. LeBeau."

"Not a word, Swamp rat, not a word!" Rogue said taking the baby from his arms and walking towards her room.

**xXXx**

Second A/N: First of all, I do not have anything against Kylie Minogue, in fact _Come into my world_ is a song I do like and enjoy (very much and I really like the video too). I just chose her since I do not know another Australian singer. When Remy said _"Rogue, what have y' done to __moi..."_ I'm quotating **Kinetically Charmed**'s _'Nevermind the Darkness'_ -which btw if you haven't read go and do it NOW it's pretty cool- she's the one that put those words on Remy's mouth first (well not exactly the same words but the same idea). And finally Rogue's final words _'Not a word, swamp rat, not a word'_ and the entire Mrs. LeBeau gag is from **X-men the Animated Series**, I don't remember what episode exactly... it was the one with Sam/Cannonball.

Hope you liked it, don't forget to drop me a review!  
take care  
~pennylane~


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all of you who had kindly read, reviewed and added this to your alert list, and especially to those (unregistered) readers whom I can't reply personally, thank you!!! and to Lily bet, I'm seriously thinking about your review, so hopefully you'll have some Logan baby sitting soon (I loved the idea, it's just so good to ignore it). Sorry for the long wait, I know I promised fun so I hope you enjoy this chapter!! R&R.

A/N: _italics_ for French and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, X-men are Marvel's!!!

**xXXx**

**Chapter 3.**

The morning after was like any other school morning at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. After a crowded and noisy breakfast Kitty and Kurt left for school along with Bobby Drake and Sam Guthrie, since Scott's departure and Kitty's obvious incompetence at driving Sam was the designated driver. John was late as usual so after the 'last' Jamie ran out of the kitchen biting a slice of breath with Smucker's strawberry jelly on top, Rogue found herself alone with Gambit. Nervous and unsure of what to say after their night chat, she excused herself from the table, but Remy had other things in mind, and determined to spend more time with his _chère_, he offered to give her a ride to the school, which she didn't take.

"Are y' sayin' y're gonna walk all de way _chère?_"

"Yeah," Rogue lowered her eyes. "Look Remy, thanks but it's ok really..."

"C'mon Rogue I wan' to do dis," Remy said, his insistence made Rogue raise her face and she found him staring back at her. "Besides, it's a long walk..."

Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Ok, but we take Storm's SUV ok?"

Remy jumped off the stool and walked over to her. "Are y' nervous about ridin' alone with dis Cajun?" He seductively asked pinning her against the wall. "I'll behave... _je promets_, thief's word." He said with a wink and that devilish smile Rogue found so hard to resist.

"No, Ah'm not," Rogue pushed him away with a smile and took an apple from the fruit bowl at the counter. "Ah've just heard John, so Ah guess he's going to need a ride too." She finally said walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"_Chère_ wait," Remy exclaimed slamming the kitchen door behind him. "I'm sure John can walk, I wanna ride y' not John." Remy heard a distinctive growl behind him and turned around to meet Logan's furious eyes.

"What did you just said Cajun?" the Canadian asked.

"Not'ing _monsieur_ Logan... dat's not what I meant, I was just offering Rogue a ride to school but since John's comin' with us we're going to take Storm's SUV."

"Sure you are," Logan snarled before walking away. "And Gumbo," he said before leaving the room making Remy curse his bad luck. "Don't let Pyro eat in the car, Ororo hates breadcrumbs."

"No problem," Remy smiled and walked towards the main entrance.

"Cajun," Logan stopped him. "I'm not done... I don't want to hear you making that kind of comments on Rogue again, or you'll not be able to **ride** anything in a long time, got it bub?"

"_Oui_ I got it." Remy said before Logan left the main hall.

"What was all that about?" John asked from the stairs. "Are you having troubles with the Wolverine mate?"

Remy rolled his eyes, after all John was partly guilty. If it weren't for him, he and Rogue would be riding a bike right now, her slender and precious arms holding his back. Right now, more than ever, Remy wanted to charge John's jacket blowing him up with it. "_Se taire _y'_ idiot et _hurry we're already late."

"Somebody got out of bed on the wrong side, huh?"

"John, shut up!"

At that moment Rogue appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing black skinny jeans and an olive green short sleeve shirt over a black long sleeve shirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was holding the baby doll boy in her right arm. The sight vanished every possible annoyance Remy still could have; to his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on. Ignoring John's mocking eyes, he smiled at her.

"_Bien sur chère_, we're just waiting for y'."

**...**

_-Bayville Highschool later-_

"So how things were on your first day _'mommy dearest'_?" Wanda asked and Rogue just rolled her eyes. "Uh uh, from the look on your eyes..." Wanda said as she licked her cherry lollipop. "Or things were pretty bad or the newlywed Cajun knows how to keep his 'belle femme' awake." Wanda laughed after a poor mimic of Remy.

Rogue slammed her locker door and gave Wanda an _'I'm going to kill you'_ kind of gaze. "If Ah weren't this tired Ah would kill yah right about now Wans."

"Oh, so I must thank LeBeau for being alive?" she smirked pushing her luck even further. "I mean John told me about the screaming girls night after night when they used to work for my dad, I just didn't want to believe it. But now that my own best friend -one of the toughest girls I know- is showing the worst rings under her eyes I've ever seen, I guess I've to accept LeBeau is indeed a great lover."

Rogue's eyes widened shocked as she looked at her best friend incredulous. Truth was she didn't know what bothered her the most, Wanda's implications of them doing 'things' or the mention of those unknown screaming girls night after night.

"John told yah wha-?" Rogue couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Jeez girl," Wanda smiled placing a hand over Rogue's shoulder. "I'm kidding!! John never told me anything, I made it up," Wanda smiled. "Who would've though you cared that much about Gambit, huh?"

At that precise moment Rogue realized that she had been a little too obvious. "Ah don't," she simply replied. "Ah just..."

"C'mon Rogue I saw it in your eyes, you care about him, why is it so hard for you to accept it?" Wanda asked; her voice was full of true sincerity and concern.

Rogue drew in a deep sigh and raised her eyes to meet her friend ones. The sorrow in those emerald pools told Wanda that she didn't want to answer that question in a hall full of teens, so the Scarlet Witch nodded and taking her friend's gloved hand she walked her outside the main building.

Once alone, sitting in the grass of the school lawns -both girls carrying her baby dolls- Wanda brought the subject up again.

"You know you're my best friend right Rogue?" Wanda asked caressing the top of her baby doll head. "I just want you to know you can count on me no matter what, I mean you can trust me."

Rogue couldn't believe her ears, was this girl Wanda Maximoff? The Scarlet Witch? She had never heard Wanda speaking like that.

"Have yah been cheating on meh with Jean?" Rogue joked.

"C'mon Rogue give me a break, I'm serious here," the dark haired girl replied. "Besides I would never cheat on you with Jean... maybe Tabbitha," she laughed. "But she's way too crazy."

"Said the girl who was committed to an institution by her father when she was just a child," Rogue joked. She knew Wanda wouldn't be mad about that; after all they had shared too many secrets by now to talk even slightly about it.

"Don't even start because I can also try talking about your little crush on your so called leader Mr. Scott Summers."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Gawd Ah don't know why Ah even tell yah about that!"

"Anyway Rogue, you know what I was talking about before," Rogue looked at her. "And don't give me that _'I don't know what you mean'_ look again. I'm talking about the thief, you like him I can notice so don't even try to deny it."

Rogue lowered her eyes. "Ah do," she said letting out a deep sigh. "Gawd Wans Ah like him so much! Ah don't know how it happened or when, Ah just- it just did." Rogue said trying to explain the way she felt about the charming Cajun, and Wanda noticed the sparkle that appeared in her eyes as she talked about it.

"So?" Wanda asked. "What's stopping you? Jeez Rogue if anyone around here needs some spare and fun time that's you! Besides, Gambit likes you back!"

"Ah'm not sure if he does, maybe Ah'm just some kind of challenge for him!"

"I'm sure you aren't," Wanda stated. "Look, I know he's well known as a big flirt with all his cocky bravado personality but I'm sure there's more behind that. Heck, you know him better than I do, there's a deeper side in Gambit that kind of shows his loyalty and devoutness to those he cares about." Rogue let out a deep sigh and Wanda continued. "I'm sure Rogue he sees more in you than you think."

"So," Rogue looked at her friend. "Are yah saying that Ah should give him some kind of chance?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't... don't judge a book by its cover!" Wanda finally said with a smile.

"Yah should listen to yahrself Wan," Rogue smiled back. "Ah think there's more behind those words than yah would like to admit."

"As in?" Wanda asked looking at Rogue with mocking eyes.

"As in yah should give John a chance too!"

"Please Rogue, we're talking about you and your beloved thief, don't bring Pyro into this!"

"Hey Ah'm just saying what yah just-" Rogue frowned. "Hey Remy isn't mah beloved anything."

"Sure he isn't," Wanda replied ironically.

"Yeah whatever," Rogue rolled her eyes. "Tell meh about yahr evening with John, since Ah've already told yah everything about mah fatidic night as a caring mother."

"There's not much to say," Wanda answered uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. "We saw a couple of movies, I convinced John to give the baby another name and that's it." She simply said. "John stayed with me until the baby fell asleep."

"And that's it, huh?" Rogue said giving her friend and incredulous look. "This morning Remy told meh that John came home pretty late…" Wanda didn't reply. "Late as in past 3:00 am."

"You know I gave it no importance, so I didn't realize it."

"Sure yah don't." Rogue mimicked her friend before looking back at her. "Yah know what?"

"What?" Wanda said turning at Rogue. "Wait, I do not like the look on your eyes Rogue!"

"Yah want meh to date Remy, well Ah want yah to date John!"

"No way!" Wanda exclaimed. "Besides I don't want **you** to date Remy, the chemical between you two is just so evident that I'm stating the obvious."

"And what about yah, it's obvious that John's head over heels in love with yah, too!" Rogue insisted. "Yah're telling meh to give Remy a chance, well Ah think yah should give John one too."

"You're not gonna give up on this, are you?" Wanda finally asked.

"No," Rogue smiled.

"Well ok then," Wanda sighed. "But a double date is off the table, I don't want to ruin your love night with Gambit because of John and his unbearable insanity."

"Oh, is that it? Or is it just because yah want some alone time with John?"

Wanda let out a deep sigh. "Don't push your luck Rogue, I'm already going to date your boyfriend's mate."

"Yeah sure," Rogue smiled. "And stop calling him mah boyfriend Wanda!"

Both girls burst into laughs as they changed subjects and remained in the school's lawns watching her babies and having some lunch.

**...**

The bell rang and the two young men walked out of the classroom. John Allerdyce was hungry, and still complaining at his nonexistence breakfast. While Remy LeBeau was telling him about his plans for a date with Rogue. As they walked through the hall, John felt several gazes staring at them, it didn't take him much to realize the mutant topic was still a recurrent one at Bayville High, especially after all the Apocalypse thing.

"_Alors _what do y' t'ink _mon ami?_" Remy asked John as both men walked through the hall after their math class; passing by group after group of scrutinizing teenagers' glares. "John? _Mon Dieu,_ are y' even listenin'?"

"Sorry mate I was- I was just..." John said stroking his messy orange hair. "Did you see how they look at us?"

"_Non_," Remy simply said. "I simply don' give a damn, so I never look at dem."

"Maybe I'm just overreacting, but sometimes I feel this mutant hate really freaks me out."

"Relax John," Remy replied. "It's just ignorance. Dey are words just words, all of dem; besides I was talkin' about _choses plus importantes._"

John let out a laugh. "Let me guess... Rogue?"

"_Oui_, Rogue," Remy ignored his friend's tone. "As I was saying I want to taker her out."

"Haven't you tried it before?" John asked. "She always ignores you mate, give the girl a break!"

"_Non_, dis time will be different... we've a _fils._"

John burst out in laughs, pretty loud laughs. "It's a school project mate, it's a doll!" John found difficult to speak between laughs. "A 'Baby, think over' plastic doll... besides," he said regaining composure. "I tried that with Wanda and it didn't work."

"John," Remy grinned placing a hand over John's shoulder. "Dere's a huge different between y' and _moi mon ami_... haven' y' noticed it?"

"Oh, you're hurting my feelings Gambit!" John joked placing his right hand over his chest at his heart level.

"Just what I wanted," Remy smiled back. "_Alors_, look I'm t'inking of dinner and den some quite place y' know because of de _bèbè,_" Remy noticed John's inquisitive eyes. "_Quoi?_ I'm bein' honest, dis _bèbè_ is de perfect excuse!"

"You know Remy," John said. "You might be right... maybe I can use the whole baby thing too and ask Wanda for a date! Hey, maybe we can have double dates!" John said excitedly.

"_Non,_" Remy replied without thinking it twice. "Dat's off de table _mon ami_, I don' want y', _et_ y'r big mouth _et_... everyt'ing y'r dancin' around _mon premier_ date with Rogue!"

"Bu- but," John replied. "It would be so fun and-"

"John don'," Remy cut him off. "I've been waitin' for de perfect moment for months _et_ now finally de timing feels right… de perfect date for _ma belle _Rogue, de perfect girlfriend!"

"She's not your gir-"

"_Mais_ she will be John, she surely will be," Remy said nodding at the two girls sitting under a tree at the end of the school lawns. "Rest assured _mon ami_, I always have a card up _mon_ sleeve." Remy said and John noticed a flipping card between his fingers. "_Et_ dis is definitely de winning one." Remy said as he raised the card and put it in his trench coat inner chest pocket, it was the Queen of Hearts.

**xXXx**

So? please don't forget to tell me what you think, sorry for all those mistakes -they are there I know- but I didn't have the time to re-read and check, I'm crazy here and short of time... one of my best friends is getting marry next saturday, I know isn't an excuse but... hey I promise to make it up for later :D

take care you all


End file.
